Namine and Kairi Slap fight
by Rosey'sRose
Summary: This was something I made on the request of two people on another forum Its one of the more intersting pieces Ive written, so I hope you enjoy it!CnC Por Favor


Namine, Roxas, Kairi, and Sora all sat in the warm sand, stretching their legs out in the sun. Roxas lay back in the sand and sighed. "So Sora, when is your next adventure going to take place?"

The spiky haired brunette put his hands behind his head and put a wide grin on his face. "I don't know… But I'm hoping I can just stay on the island and just hang out with all of you for a while."

The shorthaired auburn girl next to him looked at Sora. She tilted her chin down and pouted her lower lip. "Sowah, can I come with you…I don't want to be alone again next time."

Sora laughed. "Kairi, you should probably just stay here." He smiled politely "For your own good. And besides, you'll have Namine!"

"And what makes you think I'm not coming?" Namine inquired. Her long blonde hair streamed in the breeze off the sea.

Kairi put her hands under her chin. "Well Namine, I am a lot stronger then you, and I have a keyblade, so if I'm not going, your DEFINATLY not!"

Roxas scooted back a little. "Girls… You are both part of the same person, you equally as strong." The dirty blonde looked back and forth between the two girls. He scooted back a little more just to be safe.

"Oh yes Roxas, thank you for reminding me." Namine glared at Roxas as Kairi continued to speak. "Because you came from me, I am your elder and obviously more experienced and wise…"

Namine coughed. "Andmoreannoyinginallwaysshapesandforms." The blonde coughed again and pressed her chin into her chest.

Kairi stood up and cocked her hips over to one side and placing her hands on them. "Oh, you did NOT just go there!"

Namine pushed up on her hands and put her finger to her lips. She smiled wickedly. "Oh, I believe I just did."

Roxas' eyes widened even more and he crab walked back so that he was a good 10 feet away from either of the fighting girls. Sora just turned so that he was facing the girls and sitting with his legs in a pretzel, right under the girls. Roxas looked at him and face palmed. _Well, he's never really been that smart… _Roxas thought to himself.

Riku came walking down the beach with a bag of popcorn. He plopped himself down next to Roxas. "So what's happening?" Riku asked, munching happily on his popcorn.

Roxas grabbed a handful of butter popcorn. He answered with just two words. "Bish fight."

Riku nodded and ate more popcorn. "Sweet." He replied. Then they both sat watching the two teenage girls argue. Namine's pale face was bright red, and Kairi's face was as pink as her outfit.

"I'm the one that's cooler!"

"Well, I can draw!"

"But I have a keyblade!"

"But I can mess with peoples memories!!"

"Well at least I HAVE A HEART!!"

Sora lifted himself off the ground. "STOP IT!!!" He yelled. "NONE OF YOU ARE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" Kairi and Namine both stopped arguing and looked at him. Namine gave a little nod, and Kairi shrugged. Then, at the same time, they both elbowed him in the stomach. Sora's eyes bugged open as he keeled over his stomach and fell to the ground wincing in pain.

Riku's eyes flickered over at Sora, then to Roxas, then back to Sora, then to the girls who were arguing and then back at Roxas. "Should we interfere?"

"Pfft, I don't plan on dieing until I'm at least 80."

Riku thought about this. "Good Call."

"Well, Riku and Sora like me!"

"At least I'm not leading both of them on!"

"O, that is IT BISH!!!" Kairi reached out at Namine and slapped her across the face. A large red mark started forming. Namine raised her hand and slapped Kairi back. Soon, they were in a good old fashion cat fight. Roxas was rolling on the ground laughing and Riku was just sitting there chuckling to himself. "NAMINE, KAIRI!!"

Both of the girls gazed over at Riku. "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH JUST GO AND LEAVE SORA BEHIND!!!"

Namine looked at Kairi, and Kairi looked back at Namine.

"Sounds good."

"Lets do it." They walked hand and hand back to Kairi's house like nothing had happened.

"Want more popcorn?'

"Well, duh." Riku and Roxas walked off in search of more popcorn.

And Sora just stayed there on the ground.


End file.
